1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network print systems configured to generate print data, e.g., of a chit and print the chit via a network.
2. Related Background Art
With quick development of Internet and increase in the number of Web servers, business tasks are being directed toward processing on Web. When personal computers, connected to a network, are solely loaded with a Web browser capable of display of information and entry of information, it is feasible to handle business tasks by the Web browser and Web server, which is becoming widespread. In this case, information necessary for performance of the tasks is exchanged between the Web server and the Web browser.
The Web server receives input information from the Web browser, processes the information, and sends the processed information again to the Web browser. The Web server presents display of the thus processed information. These actions are repeated to carry out the tasks.
There was, however, an issue in the performance of tasks by the Web browser and Web server, concerning the print operation indispensable for the performance of tasks. In particular, it was impossible to make satisfactory prints according to a format, e.g., for chits.
The typical Web browsers provide the print function, but this function is to make a printer under the Web browser (or a printer under a computer on which the Web browser is active) print a hard copy of an image displayed on the Web browser. In this print method, there arises an issue of how to make a page break for an image over a sheet size or for an image across plural pages, and it is often the case that the resultant print does not meet a user's desire.